Captain Blubber
Captain Blubber is a sea hippo who owns the Salty Hippo. Banjo Kazooie He had lost his treasure and needed Banjo to go find it (strangely enough, both pieces of treasure are in his ship.) One part is in the front half of the boat, which is reached by swimming in the little pool and into the ship, the second part is in the back half of the ship, gotten to by beak barging a small wooden box-like thing. At the end of Banjo-Kazooie, Blubber is seen riding a wave racer into the sunset. Banjo Tooie Blubber owns a shop in Banjo-Tooie where he gives Banjo a pair of turbo trainers for 1 doubloon. He then runs out of the store leaving the shock jump pad unguarded so that you could get the Jinjo in the rafters. You can also use the Turbo Trainers to get the Jinjo in an alcove at the far end of the lagoon. His ship the, Salty Hippo, is sunken in Banjo-Tooie. At the end of Banjo-Tooie, Blubber is seen riding the Saucer of Peril (he is too big to fit inside so he is hanging on to the controls) into the sky above Cauldron Keep. Grunty's Revenge In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Blubber appears in Breegull Beach, as Little Blubber, a younger, past version of himself. He and his crew challenge you to a game, where you must use your ship to hang onto a treasure chest longer than Blubber and his crew. Nuts and Bolts In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Blubber crashes the Saucer of Peril in Showdown Town (although you do not see him crash, you can actually find the Saucer stuck in the ground near Uptown). He appears in Banjoland, the Jiggoseum, and the Terrarium of Terror. Showdown Town He stands at the Uptown area of Showdown Town, where he will sell you a Trapdoor Tower combination. He wears his normal clothes but they are dirty because he is still down on his luck. Banjoland Blubber acts as himself in this world. He wears clothes similar to his normal attire nut with a golden jiggy on his belt. He host challenges in Acts 1 and 6, although he appears in other races and challenges. He first want Banjo to protect Clanker's eyeballs. He later warns that Mr. Patch has been revived and you must stop him again. He is still a happy sailor and is always happy to see the bear and bird. Jiggoseum Blubber appears as a water sports enthusiast, rather ironic seeing as very little water appears in the Jiggoseum. He wears a bandana, goggles and a life preserver around his waist. He host challenges in Acts 3 and 6. He first wants Banjo to prove his stregth by lifting bowling balls. Then he wants to light the Jiggoseum torch. Blubber seems a little upset over the lack of water but doesn't let it affect his still cheerful spirit. Terrarium of Terror Captain Blubber acts as the great space explorer, Captian Flash McBlubber. He wears a space helmet in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 2 and 3, but is still a common sight in other character's challenges. He first wants to race Banjo in a land and air race. He later wants Banjo to test his new vehicle, the Super Sally. Blubber acts a bit more arrogant in this world, as he is a great adventurer, but is still the bumbling hippo from the past. Image:Blubber.png|Captain Blubber from Banjo-Kazooie